


Пуля — это мелочи

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [7]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Гарри получает пулю. Снова.





	Пуля — это мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bullets Are a Nuisance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824832) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Скучная, значит, — произнес Гарри, осторожно касаясь головы. На пальцах осталось что-то красное и мокрое.  
  
— Ебать, — выдал Перри.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил старался не думать о слове «кровь». Просто… красное и мокрое. Может, это томатный сок. Раздавленная клубника.  
  
— Не сегодня, милый. У меня голова болит.  
  
Кетчуп.  
  
Перри нахмурился.  
  
— Болит голова?  
  
Сразу видно, как ему не наплевать на здоровье Гарри.  
  
— Ага, но мы можем, наконец, поговорить обо мне и о моих потребностях? Потому что, видишь ли, ты мне кое-что сказал… не так давно, месяца два, может, три назад… так что я хорошо помню, и не надо заявлять, что…  
  
— Заткнись. Сколько пальцев показываю?  
  
Гарри насчитал один. Подумал было об ответном жесте, но, что ни говори, чувство юмора порой отказывало Перри, особенно в сложных ситуациях, таких, как сейчас. Очевидно, Перри было свойственно выражать нежное отношение далеко не нежными способами…   
  
Гарри был ранен, у него из головы шла кровь. Вот блядь. В таких обстоятельствах он определенно был не готов воспринимать проявления любви от Перри.  
  
— Ты можешь отвечать. — Перри схватил его за плечо. Плечо немедленно разболелось тоже. Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать. — Идиот.  
  
— Даже не знаю, может повторишь вопрос?  
  
Перри усмехнулся и убрал руку.  
  
— Ты в порядке.  
  
— В порядке? — эхом откликнулся Гарри. — Так ладно, что у тебя за проблема с прилагательными? Три месяца назад — и нет, на этот раз я не заткнусь — черт возьми, я тут кровью истекаю, понятно? Так, о чем это я? Ага… Три месяца назад ты сказал мне, что эта работа скучная. Скучная.  
  
— Она и есть скучная.  
  
— Что мы имеем: я получил пулю — снова! — и вместо того, чтобы мчаться со мной в больницу как сделал бы человек, которого, ну даже не знаю, правда волнует мое здоровье, ты заявляешь, что я в порядке. Разве похоже, что я в порядке? Посмотри на меня!  
  
— Гарри, — на этот раз обошлось без хватаний за разные части тела, уже хорошо. — Боже мой.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Приятно было знать, что Перри наконец начал воспринимать его серьезно. Или всерьез? Не важно. Главное, он прозрел.  
  
Перри шлепнул Гарри по голове.  
  
— Ты случайно разрядил пистолет в кота — кстати, повезло, что промазал, — а потом упал и ударился головой. Это даже не пулевое ранение, идиот.  
  
Гарри окинул взглядом небо, звезды и весь мир целиком. Хармони позвонила пару дней назад и сообщила, что ей наконец предложили роль в довольно известном сериале. Играть предстояло чью-то мать, это, конечно, ее задело. «Но послушай, — заметил Гарри, — это же все-таки роль, так? У меня же есть ребенок, так что давать такую роль актрисе твоего возрасту — это не то чтобы нереалистично.» Она почти сразу положила трубку, перезвонила Перри и проболтала с ним больше часа, пока Гарри возился со счетами. (Вообще-то, в основном играл в пасьянс, но тем не менее…)  
  
Такова жизнь.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Перри пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри тем временем гадал, стоит ли ждать большой романтической сцены. Буквально пять секунд назад на нее еще ничто не намекало, но может это должен быть сюрприз. Та-дам! Все-таки, они любят друг друга! Типа того… Ну разве не мило?  
  
— Скажи честно. Все плохо, да? Говори прямо, по-мужски, я выдержу. И «по-мужски» не в том смысле, что «не по-гейски». Это было бы глупо, потому что ты гей, Гей Перри, а я твой любимый помощник-тире-бойфренд, что и меня превращает в гея, разве что…  
  
— Ты мой единственный помощник-тире-бойфренд. Уж поверь, если бы у меня был еще один, хоть какой-нибудь, то любимым был бы он.  
  
— Мы можем завести собаку. Или кота.  
  
Может даже — того кота, которого он чуть не подстрелил. «Выйдет славная история, подумал Гарри. Люди придут в гости, увидят кота и спросят, откуда он взялся, и тогда Гарри сможет рассказать об этой ночи. Как он лежал на тротуаре, а Перри стоял над ним на коленях. Слезливые, но искренние признания, обещания…»  
  
История в самый раз для внуков, правда кот вряд ли протянет так долго.  
  
— Так, знаешь, может быть нам все-таки стоит показать тебя врачу. — Перри помахал где-то справа от Гарри и одним махом поднял его на ноги. — Пусть проверит твою голову.   
  
— Все с ней хорошо, не бери в голову. Или бери…  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как Перри вздохнул так тяжело, будто из него выпустили весь воздух.  
  
— Моя нога.  
  
— Гарри, в стотысячный раз повторяю: с твоей ногой все в порядке.  
  
Гарри хотел было потребовать от Перри объяснений, с чего тот взял, ведь он даже не снимал с Гарри штаны, чтобы убедиться. Что, конечно, было бы немного странно: ну знаете, один парень-гей снимает с другого штаны прямо посреди улицы. Про такое дерьмо потом люди на вечеринках болтают.   
  
— Она болит. Честное слово, я уверен, что чувствую где-то там пулю.  
  
— Ты выдумываешь. — Перри двинулся в сторону машины, таща за собой повисшего мертвым грузом Гарри. Вскорости это могло перестать быть просто фигурой речи.  
  
— В больницу, да? То есть, ты же не пудрил мне мозги, чтобы просто заставить идти?  
  
Перри взглянул на него.  
  
— Серьезно, Гарри. Разве я стал бы толкать тебе дерьмо?   
  
— Да, — уверенно ответил тот.  
  
Перри иногда делал такую штуку глазами, которая заставляла вас говорить вещи наподобие «Да» (ладно, это не проблема) или «Пожалуйста» (все еще приемлемо, если выбрать правильный тон), или «О боже, трахни меня пожалуйста, да, прямо здесь, на этом столе» (очевидно, совершенно неуместно в данной ситуации).   
  
— Ого. Как только я начинаю думать, что ты на самом деле полный кретин, ты тут же говоришь или делаешь что-то близкое к разумному. Наверное, поэтому я до сих пор тебя не бросил.  
  
— О чем это ты? Я отличный бойфренд, поэтому ты меня не бросил.  
  
Гарри и сам не знал, как это все работало. В моменты уныния он думал: может, все дело в том, что Перри совершенно ничего от него не ждал, так что Гарри и не мог его разочаровать. Вроде как Перри заранее знал, что Гарри облажается, поведет себя как полный неудачник и все испортит. Так что если это случалось, то было абсолютно неважным.  
  
С Хармони было совсем по-другому. Сплошные завышенные ожидания, по крайней мере со стороны Гарри, сами посудите: любовь его детства, девушка мечты, которая прямиком из мечты садится в его машину (у него нет машины, ну да пофиг…).  
  
Перри был больше похож на парня, которого в спешке выдумали и подсунули в пару к статисту. Эй, будет так мило, если все разобьются по парочкам в конце фильма. Давайте-ка придумаем какого-нибудь гея или натурала, который в конце концов обнаружил, что не совсем натурал. Вот как-то так.  
  
— Ладно, как тебе план: я везу тебя домой, ты принимаешь аспирин, я осматриваю твою ногу?  
  
— Только ногу?  
  
Перри прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Шучу. То есть, разве не так надо себя вести в сложной ситуации? Немного разрядить обстановку, заставить людей снова улыбаться?  
  
— Я не улыбаюсь, — ответил Перри. Как будто Гарри сам не видел.  
  
— Вообще-то, я думаю, это было смешно. Я-то знаю, что, когда тянусь за каким-нибудь документом, ты не на ноги мои пялишься.  
  
— Может, мне стоит бросить тебя тут? Случайный прохожий вызовет скорую. Или набьет тебе морду. Если особенно повезет — все сразу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри осторожно перенес вес на ногу. По ощущениям все было… нормально. Может там все-таки не застряла пуля. Такое случается, иногда в людей не стреляют. На самом деле, даже очень часто.  
  
Перри чуть настороженно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Хорошо? Это значит, оставить тебя тут?  
  
— Вообще-то, это было общее замечание о ситуации. — Гарри сделал шаг. — И о твоих чувствах по этому поводу. — Еще один. — Так что просто «хорошо». Все хорошо.  
  
— Отлично, — откликнулся Перри.  
  
— Да, типа того.  
  
Перри открыл дверь машины. Он все еще не улыбался, но был на грани.  
  
— Просто поехали домой. Я устал, голова сейчас разболится.  
  
— Тебе нужно выпить аспирин. Если она и правда болит, а не… Ну ты понял. Не та самая «головная боль».  
  
— О нет, самая настоящая. Кстати, раз уж ты об этом заговорил: секс от нее помогает. Почему, как думаешь, Гарри?  
  
— Я не врач. И не психиатр. Откуда мне знать?  
  
— Моя теория такая: во время секса ты наконец затыкаешься дольше чем на пять минут. Иногда получается даже десять. Чистое блаженство, можешь мне поверить.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Это не комплимент. Придурок.


End file.
